hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season is the fourth in a consecutive amount of above-average seasons in the North Atlantic basin. Despite being above-average, 2019 was the first season to feature no pre-season storms since 2014. It officially began on June 1, 2019, and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates delimit the time of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The first storm of the season, Andrea, developed on June 4 while West of Florida, while the final storm, Nestor, dissipated on November 3 while in the Caribbean. The majority of the storms within the season impacted land in some way, whether fully tropical, subtropical, as a wave, or as an extratropical cyclone. Andrea caused flooding in Southern Florida in early June that took 2 weeks to recede due to oncoming storms and systems. Barry formed in June as well, but weakened to a tropical depression before impacting the Florida Bend. Chantal passed through the Bahamas before becoming the season's first hurricane as it made landfall in North Carolina's Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:04/06/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) From:20/06/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:TS text:Barry (TS) From:04/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:C1 text:Chantal (C1) From:14/07/2018 till:17/07/2018 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) From:29/07/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C3 text:Erin (C3) From:03/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C2 text:Fernand (C2) From:13/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) barset:break From:23/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C4 text:Humberto (C4) From:30/08/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:C4 text:Imelda (C4) From:06/09/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) From:12/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C1 text:Karen (C1) From:22/09/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:C4 text:Lorenzo (C4) From:10/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) From:21/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TS text:Melissa (TS) barset:break From:01/11/2018 till:03/11/2018 color:TS text:Nestor (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The names Imelda ''and ''Nestor were used for the first time this year. Retirement In the spring of 2020, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Humberto and Lorenzo from their rotating list. They were replaced with Horatio and Lawrence for the 2025 season. Season Effects In Progress See Also * 2019 Pacific Hurricane Season (CycloneMC) * 2019 Pacific typhoon season (CycloneMC) * 2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (CycloneMC) * 2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC) * South-West Indian Ocean cyclone seasons: 2019-2020, 2020-2021 * Australian region cyclone seasons: 2019-2020, 2020-2021 * South Pacific cyclone seasons: 2019-2020, 2020-2021 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC